


禁忌之恋（20con崽X美少女崽）

by JasperSong



Category: junjin
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSong/pseuds/JasperSong





	禁忌之恋（20con崽X美少女崽）

Eric算个什么东西。他擦了擦眼角的泪。朴忠栽就是这样，无论背地里深夜为渣男流了多少泪，他都不想让别人知道。有些事他想不通，但是还是要继续生活。因为这个世界上他想不通的事太多。  
他的社交圈子也不仅仅限于一、二代团，而是出去随便参加个聚会都能交到几个朋友的程度。  
朋友A是个小型企划社的老板，上次一起吃饭的那阵，有一个和朋友A一起去玩的一个小练习生。他看得出来小练习生是好感他的。朴忠栽在饭桌上他向他抛梗的时候，他会低下头不好意思地笑。  
朋友A之后还叮嘱他，不要勾搭我们家小孩。朴忠栽当时瞪大了无辜的眼睛：“对你家小孩没兴趣，我的心20年前早就给Eric了。”  
时过境迁，他再也说不出他爱Eric之类的话。没有谁改变，只是生活中有太多迫不得已的事。  
而那次聚会之后呢，小练习生一直不停地联系他。小练习生对他说，他一直都喜欢看他跳舞的，喜欢他在综艺里面的梗，也忘不了聚会的时候他对他笑的很暖的样子。  
两年过去了，小练习生出道了。在他出道的那天，他说是去还朋友A的人情，送了米花篮，实则是给好感他的小练习生一些鼓励。在后台，他和小练习生的队友击掌，而给他十秒多的拥抱。队友们都惊讶地合不拢嘴：“你认识JUNJIN前辈？”小练习生骄傲地点了点头。  
朴忠栽只是用他的笑眼暖暖地注视着他们，而小练习生只是装作和队友打打闹闹，不敢迎上他的目光。  
朴忠栽看到小练习生，就有很多关于自己的回忆涌上心头。他也是那么修长又清秀的少年，眉眼中气质也有自己当年的模样——长得好看又惹人疼爱。  
就当朴忠栽以为，他出道showcase结束之后，他就会和队友玩得很好，对他就此冷淡。没想到，他再次又在神话的团con中见到了他。小艺人还举了他的手幅……和他惊人的相似的是，他也因为讨厌自己的本名而起了个艺名，叫J。  
他对于J，一直是很抱歉的态度。他可以看出他有多么喜欢他。可是却一直因为Eric而把他一直当作孩子看待。  
在Eric已经离开他一年的今天，他再次联系了J。  
他这样做内心也是有所愧疚。因为朴忠栽知道，他和当年的自己一模一样，只要他像他抛出好感，J就会义无反顾地扑上来。J单纯地像一张白纸。  
“地址给你，来我家坐坐。”他给J发了一条信息。  
半个小时后，他出现在他的家里。“你知道，我找你不是单纯地想和你聊天的对吧。”朴忠栽用低沉又性感的嗓音问道。他不想不明不白地把像自己一样单纯的小孩骗上床，然后玩够了又扔掉，像对待一个玩物一样。  
少年点了点头：“我一直都喜欢jinnie哥，我爱你。”少年小鹿般的眼神无比坚定地看着朴忠栽。  
他自从和Eric分手之后，已经很久没做爱了。寂寞的时候会半夜想象着J纤细的少年的身体撸一发。他突然感到抱歉，为什么自己会对漂亮的像女孩子一样的J有那种想法。  
他把漂亮的少年抱到卧室，抚摸着他的长发。J就乖乖闭上眼睛。  
“这是你第一次？”  
“嗯，以前没和其他男人做过。”  
自投罗网的小傻瓜，朴忠栽心想。  
“而你迟早有一天会后悔，这样爱我。因为我永远在等待一个不可能回来的人。”  
J坐在朴忠栽大腿上，羞涩地靠在他肩膀。他也没着急对J动手，显得自己对他游刃有余。朴忠栽的大手温柔地托着少年的后脑勺，用自己漂亮的鼻尖划过少年天鹅般的颈部。J身上自带的奶香味无疑激起了朴忠栽的欲望。  
他迫不及待地去解开少年的裤链，雪白的翘臀和双腿间半软的肉棒一览无余。  
他好像明白了当年Eric对他的欲望，一个月下来两人能做几次…数不过来。  
他对J这样柔软又美好的少年也是，想占有，想融为一体。  
他并不急于进入他的身体，而是用自己的手在J身上胡乱地摸着，一边吮吸着少年的耳垂。  
“你知道，我会让你整夜都叫出来的对吧。”大提琴般低沉的嗓音低语道。  
朴忠栽又用一只手扯掉少年的上衣。少年害羞地像个糯米团子一样蜷缩在男人怀里。  
还没等少年反应过来，朴忠栽对他发动了新一轮攻势。他把少年压在身下，迫不及待地在他身上留下自己的印记。朴忠栽的吻过于火热，房间里的温度也在持续上升。他拿着自己的领带，把少年的双手绑在一起。他舔舐着少年的乳尖。少年被舔的不禁叫了出来，下半身也如铁柱般耸立，发出小奶狗般的呻吟声。  
像在伊甸园偷吃禁果般地，对禁忌之事渴望至极。而代价就是，彻底沦陷，没有退路。即使给少年一杯毒酒，他也会一饮而尽。  
“痛也没有关系的，尽情把我捆绑吧。”  
“好，你说的，不要后悔。”  
朴忠栽把自己柜子里的用品拿了出来。他无比兴奋，想到自己要对少年随意把玩，就像曾经Eric对他做的那样。  
他绑在他手上的领带，是他初见少年的那天的领带。而你是否想到，初见的那天，就注定沦陷，就注定纠缠不清呢？  
人都是视觉动物，会对美好的东西产生幻想。而朴忠栽初见少年的那天，也对他身上干净单纯的气质产生怜惜。他就是当初自己的样子。之后去看少年的showcase，去看他练习室的视频。“I can't take my eyes off you.”  
少年身体趴在床上，手被反绑在背后，嘴里含着口球，叫不出声来。  
他对着少年处男的小穴做了润滑，让他面朝镜子，观察自己的表情。  
他一点都不给少年缓冲的时间，就粗暴地进入。同时大手又不断地刺激着少年的前端。处男的菊花紧的他欲生欲死。比起生理上的快感，更大的快感来源于自己对美好的人的占有欲。  
少年感到很痛，火辣辣地痛感蔓延开来。但是自己的肉棒又被最爱的哥哥刺激着。他一边忍着痛感，一边又忍住不射出来。  
朴忠栽看着镜子里少年的表情。他可以为了他忍受一切。原来被别人无条件地爱着是这种感受。  
“哥哥要来了哦。”  
而少年脸上则是写着：“不要射在里面。”  
“什么，不要吗？不要的话，漂亮老婆怎么给哥哥生孩子嘛。”  
他来了，他的精液完完全全地填满了少年的肉体。而少年也在他那双大手的刺激下射了出来。  
朴忠栽和Eric学的也很坏。他趁着少年还在疲软期，从冰箱里拿出了柚子果酱，涂在自己的白巧克力般地腹肌上。  
“来啊，漂亮弟弟，给哥哥舔干净。”  
少年乖乖地爬过来，用自己舌头勾勒着jinnie哥腹肌的轮廓。  
与之前的羞耻相比，少年更加大胆地品尝着散发着男性荷尔蒙的肉体。  
“哥哥你好甜。”  
朴忠栽用色色的眼神看着少年，脸上写着，我就躺着这，你上来自己动。  
少年乖乖地趴在哥哥身体上面，把自己的菊花对准哥哥的大屌。  
朴忠栽一挺腰，进入了他蜜桃般的翘臀，同时用大手不断蹂躏着少年的两瓣蜜桃。他今夜又在少年这里感觉到自己还活着。  
两人结束后，他亲了亲J的脸蛋，把他拥入怀抱。  
“今后也会一直为你应援的。请你一直努力活动下去。不要像我一样，最后什么都得不到。”  
少年似懂非懂地对他点点头。  
朴忠栽心里默念，对不起。说出口的却是：“有空要不要再来玩玩？”

事后他厚着脸皮给朋友A打了个电话，说要他好好照顾J。朋友A在电话那边破口大骂：“我cnm，你朴忠栽是不是人，我公司里刚出道的孩子你也要搞。”


End file.
